


The Only Place You Wanna Be

by ProspertheXVIII



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Smut, kai-kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProspertheXVIII/pseuds/ProspertheXVIII
Summary: Light me up, put me on topLet’s fa-la-la-la-la....It’s a week before Christmas - Bianca and Courtney happen to be in NYC at the same time, and Court just looked so damn fuckable in that little black Santa outfit...A touch of festive Bitney kai-kai.





	The Only Place You Wanna Be

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a combination of ‘Christmas Tree’ by Lady Gaga, the fact that ABC are spending Christmas together this year, and B and Court being in New York simultaneously this past weekend. 
> 
> To tell you the truth, there’s fuck-all particularly festive about this besides setting and time period of posting, but hey - any excuse. 
> 
> Thanks a ton to the awesome Veronicasanders for the proofread/sex ed lesson ;) Happy holidays, kids - enjoy!

Bianca’s wig had disappeared before they’d even left the club. She didn’t care - she’d go back for it later. Even if she didn’t, it wasn’t exactly like she was short on silver hairpieces these days. She still wasn’t entirely married to the grey, anyway. Sucky choice for all the branding for the tour, she guessed, because now she was stuck with it. Not that she’d been performing Blame It On Bianca, of course, but it was the only ‘casual’ drag she’d bothered to bring with her. Besides, she had no idea why she was thinking about that now. Not when she was halfway to pissed in the back of a taxi with Courtney straddling her knees, hands digging into her shoulders and lips crashing against hers with a sort of starving, desperate passion that could only be seen in the drunk and randy. The Aussie was pressed up against her and B could feel every curve of her body through her clothing as she grabbed at her hair in fistfuls and pulled on it, making Bianca moan. She looked hot as hell in that little black chiffon Santa outfit, and Bianca wanted her all over her.

She could feel her arousal straining against her pantyhose beneath layers of skirt, Courtney’s breath hot against her face, and lip gloss sweet on her tongue. The Christmas lights outside illuminated the interior of the taxi red-green-gold in staccato bursts, breaking up the darkness as Bianca pressed one high-heeled foot up against the division wall between them and the driver, who was clearly none the wiser to what was going on. Driver, roll up the partition, please…

Thank fuck they had been in the same city on the same night. Courtney had scarcely had room to breathe between Girl From Oz and that stupid fucking dating show dragging her back and forth to the ends of the earth, and just when the dust had settled, B’s tour had kicked off. They hadn’t so much as touched each other in months, and phone sex just wasn’t cutting it these days. Bianca’s imagination was only so powerful, and she was getting bored with just her own company.

The cab pulled up outside the hotel, and they were back in the room in a blur of hands and heels. Courtney predictably had her entire drag wardrobe spread from one end of the suite to the other - a wig lying abandoned here, odd shoes discarded there, and the cracked mirror she for some reason hadn’t thrown out yet sitting on the desk. The bed was unmade - as a result of the fact that Courtney was both a restless sleeper and a lazy asshole; an observation which Bianca made as Courtney threw her down onto it, straddling her again as she wrestled with the back of Bianca’s dress, yanking at the zip, fervent and passionate - too desperate with anticipation to pay the blindest bit of attention to what she was doing. At least three of her false nails had come off in pursuit of getting Bianca out of her clothes, but she’d persisted, and B’s dress pooled unfastened at her hips, a lake of black satin leaving her sitting there in her bra and cincher. Courtney now focused on kissing her neck; grinding against her thighs so hard she had pulled a small ladder in Bianca’s fishnets.

“Fuck, B…”

“I missed you so much.” She murmured, voice low and sultry between kisses, too focused on how beyond incredible Courtney’s skin felt against hers to look her in the eyes as they spoke. Courtney rocked her hips against hers with a steady neediness, almost as though she was forcing herself to slow to a reasonable pace, rubbing herself against Bianca’s hard dick.   
“Not exactly the tightest tuck of your life, huh?” Courtney giggled, pressing harder against her and making Bianca whimper. She didn’t seem to like _that_ ; pulling Courtney in closer and unfastening her bra through her dress, letting it drop to the floor and lightly twisting her now-bare nipple. She kissed harder against the Aussie’s neck, sucking and biting just enough to cause physical pain, Courtney giving a sharp gasp.

“Shut up,” she smirked, Courtney breathing heavily. “I missed you, babe. I miss this.”

“Shit, I know.” She said in response, her voice a breathy whisper, trembling with anticipation. “I had a whole spiel planned in my head about you getting your money’s worth and putting those ridiculous fucking blowjob lips to use, but I can’t be arsed with foreplay. I want you so fucking bad, B.”

“If you insist.” She gave a small smile. Courtney rose to her feet from her position on Bianca’s lap only to be thrown down onto the bed again, on her back. Bianca could hear her own breath starting to waver, running a hand through her messed-up hair as Courtney stared up at her, slack-jawed and doll-eyed. Her wig was starting to slip back, a few messy strains of her own fringe peeking out from the platinum blonde. The facade was starting to shatter; Bianca secretly loved it when she managed to crack open the shell like this - to see this side that wasn’t quite Courtney, and yet not entirely Shane either.

Bianca placed her hands on Courtney’s hips, tossing her skirt up so that it sat crumpled on her chest - trailing soft, teasing kisses down the line of her stomach as she eased Courtney’s underwear off, tape coming with them - having already mostly peeled up with sweat and friction, it didn’t require much effort on her part, or much pain on Courtney’s. Courtney clearly got fed up with how much time she was taking over it - tracing her hands down her inner thighs and working her into a state - as she brought her legs up, kicking her feet out and finishing the task for Bianca, panties winding up flung halfway across the room.

“I said I wasn’t in the mood for games, B.”

“I know - that’s the point. You’re cute when you get pissed off with me.”

“Just fuck me already, pussy-face.”

  
“Okay, so your chances of getting laid tonight just dropped into the single digits.” Bianca smirked, standing up and stretching her arms above her head, nonchalantly yawning and pacing a small circle; Courtney mumbling under her breath, clearly getting fucked off. She was lying on her stomach now, chin resting on her hands and mouth pouty and petulant as she faced her partner.

“Have a heart, Roy. Come on.”

She looked at Courtney’s face, with her stuck-out bottom lip and puppy-dog eyes, for a long time before she eventually broke, Courtney starting to get legitimately pissed off with her. She laughed a little at this, perching on the edge of the bed by Courtney’s side and running a hand through her hair.

“You got lube anywhere? Or do you just not want to enjoy any part of this?”

“Nightstand drawer,” Courtney breathed, dropping her head into her folded arms as Bianca stood up to go and retrieve the bottle - walking like a runway model in her seven-inch heels and making Courtney melt. “Jesus Christ, B, hurry up. I don’t think I’ve ever been this fucking horny.”

“Patience, honey.” She smirked as she paced around to the opposite side of the bed, wriggling out of her own underwear and hip pads and discarding them on the floor, before withdrawing the condom from the inside of her bra cup and slipping it on; her own arousal now pulsing in the pit of her stomach, suddenly beyond desperate for what was about to happen. She pumped the lubricant into her hands, sitting with her legs folded under her on the bed’s edge - spreading Courtney’s cheeks apart and circling her fingers teasingly around her hole. Courtney cursed under her breath at the touch. She continued to tease her, going as slowly as she could manage despite her own lust and desperation gnawing at her, until Courtney had lube dripping down the backs of her perfect thighs. B slipped one finger inside her and felt her convulse - a moan that sounded almost like the word ‘yes’ accompanying it as she finally came within touching distance of getting what she wanted. Bianca’s middle finger followed her index, and she curled them to press against her. Courtney gave a breathy whisper at this, words indecipherable. She used her free hand to lube up her own dick, Courtney writhing and begging underneath her. Finally, she gave in.

She stood on her knees behind Courtney atop the rumpled sheets; slipping an arm around Courtney’s shoulders and bringing her up to the same kneeling position. Courtney grasped the arm holding her upright with both hands, Bianca’s fingers gently prising her open before withdrawing. She felt Courtney tighten her grip, nails digging red crescents into her forearm, as she slid inside of her, slowly. Courtney let out a murmuring whimper - a name on the tip of her tongue, but so indecipherable in the moment that she couldn’t tell if it was Bianca, Roy, or some slurred amalgamation of the two.

“Is that alright, baby?” Courtney’s eyelids fluttered, nodding as she breathed a ‘yes’.

  
“...Better than alright.” She barely got the sentence out coherently. Bianca placed a soft kiss on the back of her neck as she slowly began to rock her hips, pushing slightly deeper with each thrust; resisting the urge to go hard just yet - toying with her, getting her worked up before sending her over the edge. Bianca’s now-free hand held her steady by gripping her waist; Courtney clawing at the sheets with a white-knuckled fist; Bianca placed her own hand atop it, stroking a thumb down Courtney’s wrist. B was half-panting herself now, gripping onto Courtney with more need than before, murmuring and moaning herself.

She quickened her pace as she heard Courtney murmur a few vague words, a fine mist of sweat on the blonde’s tanned skin. Courtney arched her back, tightening her grip on Bianca’s arm again, leaving angry red marks behind where her fingertips had been. Bianca let go of her waist, squeezing that perfect peachy ass and relishing the moan that it elicited from Courtney. She flopped down onto her front, bringing Bianca with her - Bianca now straddling her, fucking her harder; one hand on Courtney’s back and the other contorted into a fist as she gripped the crumpled sheets. She felt Courtney push back against her, forcing her deeper as their bodies slammed into one another. Courtney tried to speak, her voice muffled and breathless.

“Oh god, Roy…”

“I love you so fucking much.” Bianca’s voice had sunk to a low growl, scarcely able to speak through it all. She felt Courtney’s body begin to tense beneath her, the Aussie writhing and panting - so desperate and so close to a climax that the exquisite agony of resting on the edge was almost tangible. There was something about seeing Courtney on the cusp of an orgasm that ignited something in Bianca, and soon enough she felt her body start to tingle - the electricity surging behind her eyes.

Bianca reached underneath Courtney’s raised hips to her dick, running her trembling hand down her shaft before stroking teasingly with her fingers, painted nails dancing over the head. Courtney pushed back against her, back arching at such an acute angle that Bianca thought she risked breaking it, and opening her mouth to let out a series of decadent moans.

The two came almost in unison; Bianca biting down hard on her lip to try and keep quiet, breath ragged and a groan in the back of her throat. Courtney hit her climax with a loud whimper that mounted to a scream, her face buried deep in a pillow to try and muffle it as she came all over Bianca’s hand - Bianca slowing down, gently rocking her hips, pushed down as hard against her as was physically possible to pull Courtney through her orgasm.

As the other queen went limp underneath her - collapsing into the afterglow in a breathy, ecstatic mess - Bianca slowly pulled out, sitting up on her knees as Courtney turned over to look at her, a lazy smile on her face as she tried to catch her breath. Her wig was half-off by this point, strains of it stuck to the perspiration on her forehead. Bianca slowly licked the cum from her fingers, relishing the taste of Courtney as she thought of all the opportunities to do this that they’d missed - a tightness in her chest, words escaping her entirely as they looked at each other with hazy eyes.

“Fuck, that was incredible…” Courtney murmured, breaking the silence. Bianca gave a slight nod, looking down to the black material still covering her torso and reaching around to unfasten it.

“No kidding…” She sighed, clawing fervently at her back now. “Shit, and I was wondering why I couldn’t get my breath back. That’s the last time I have sex in a fucking corset.”

“Here, let me.” Courtney sat up, slowly unlacing the garment as she kissed the side of Bianca’s neck, sensual and sultry - the slow-mo striptease. She reached around her to unhook it, throwing it to one side and running her hands down Bianca’s stomach, feeling the grooves and lines left behind in her flesh by the boning of the corset. “Better?” Bianca nodded.

“Better.” She chuckled, low and gravelly. “I couldn’t figure out why I couldn’t breathe - I thought I was dying.”

“Really? I thought you were just so overcome by my beauty that it was taking your breath away.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, princess.”

She turned to loop her arms around Courtney’s shoulders, grabbing her wig and pulling it off completely, dropping it onto the floor where the rest of their costumes had been abandoned, before pulling her into a deep, fervent kiss, Bianca’s hand buried deep in the ashy blond scruff of Courtney’s hair. Courtney sniggered, fluttering her eyes open as they pulled away from the affection, lying chest-to-chest - grinning and giddy.

“What?”

“Your makeup is a fucking state,” she laughed, reaching up to pluck the straying false lash from Bianca’s cheek.

“And yours is all over the sheets. Chapstick and mascara my ass.”

____

Shane woke up with a dead arm, Roy having fallen asleep with it underneath him - the older man curled into a ball and pressed against his nude body; holding onto Shane’s hand in his sleep like a child. Clearly they’d both dozed off mid-spoon the night before - it was now late morning judging by the light pouring in from the open curtains and the bedlam of the streets outside. There was a sort of light snowfall outside the window, the store facades so bedecked with tinsel and lights that the buildings beneath were practically invisible beneath it all. He smiled at this, reaching over him to kiss his cheek, putting his free arm around the other man.

“Morning, babe.”

“The fuck did you wake me up for, bitch?” Roy groaned, rolling over to face him as he rubbed his eyes - voice gravelly and still not quite fully awake. “I was in the middle of a good dream.”

“So was I earlier on - woke up at four am with a hard-on but couldn’t do anything about it because you were sleeping on top of me, cunt.” Roy grinned, dimples deep in his cheeks.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“...You looked really cute.” Shane looked away, giggly and smirking. “I didn’t have the heart to.”

“Oh, the things we do for love,” Roy said with a smile, wrapping one bare leg around both of Shane’s. “And this wasn’t that sort of good dream.” He paused. “Well, I say good dream - I more just wanted to find out what was gonna happen.”

“Why, what was going on?”

  
“I think I got you pregnant? I wanted to see how that panned out.”

“Sounds logistically challenging.” A smile played on Shane’s lips; Roy leaning in to kiss him, tongue gently pressing against his. Shane only pulled away to yawn, stretching his arms above his head.

“Thanks for last night, Shane. I had a great time.”

“Who says it has to end last night?” He smirked with a raised eyebrow, grabbing Roy’s ass. The other man sleepily pushed him away.

“Give me ten fucking minutes to wake up, cumbiscuit. You’re such a slut.”

  
“Only for you, babe.” He kissed Roy’s cheek, rolling onto his back and stretching again, back arched and supple legs extended into the air.

“Yeah, and those fuck-knows how many other dudes your Instagram followers picked out for you.”

  
“Sssh,” he rolled his eyes. “God, it was fucking stellar last night, wasn’t it? I mean, between your garbage excuse for a tuck and the condom in your tit, I say somebody came prepared.”

“What can I say? I know how to treat a lady right.”

“Prove it and go buy me breakfast then - I’m starving, but I can’t be arsed getting out of bed yet.”

  
“Don’t love you that much.” Roy rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips as he shook his head. “Damn, I know I hate the song but I’m really not kidding when I say all I want for Christmas is this, baby.”

“At least I’m not gonna have to go forever and a day without seeing you before then.” Shane grinned. “...Do you think we’ll be able to do this without Adore realising?” Roy shrugged.

“Odds are fifty-fifty I say. Just put your face in a pillow - odds are she’ll be passed out by noon anyway.” He smiled, Shane now tucked under his arm with his head resting on his chest - one hand toying with Roy’s dark hair. “I’ll mix her doubles, just to be on the safe side.”

“Don’t you dare - she’s only just survived the 27 Club.”  
“Or we could just wait til she starts smoking and then put on Frosty the Snowman.”

“B, she’s only a baby - that’s not funny.”

“She’s twenty-fucking-eight years old, how does that equate to ‘baby’?”

“I dunno,” Shane shrugged. “She kinda hasn’t aged in my head since I met her.”

“She hasn’t really aged mentally since we met her either, to be fair.” Roy grinned, pulling Shane closer - the other man getting on top of him, hands resting on Roy’s shoulders and naked bodies pressed against one another. “We’ll just have to wait and see, babe.”

“Okay.” Shane smiled, leaning down to steal another kiss from those plush lips. “Until then, though...We’re both still naked, and that cute cafe down the street doesn’t stop serving breakfast until twelve - I want you at least twice before we have to be anywhere.”

“I like your thinking, baby.” Roy grinned, sinking his hands into Shane’s ass as the blond started to grind against him, lips trailing down his neck and onto his collarbones.

Oh, this was going to be a _very_ merry Christmas indeed...

 


End file.
